Different Sizes Are Alright
by GreenWiggle2018
Summary: Gordon puts Thomas down for being "too slow and too small", which causes the NWR's Number 1 to feel worthless (Thanks to Raphianna for the title and story idea!)


**Different Sizes Are Alright**

It was a beautiful sunny day on the Island of Sodor. Thomas was taking some churns of milk to the ice cream factory.

"What a beautiful day to be making a delivery to the ice cream factory!" said Thomas.

"You said it, buddy." said his driver.

Soon, they arrived, and after the churns were unloaded, Thomas went back to Tidmouth Sheds, but on the way, he had to stop at a red signal. While he was waiting for the signal to turn green, Gordon chuffed up.

"Hello, Thomas." said Gordon.

"Good morning, Gordon!" said Thomas.

"Working hard, I see." said Gordon.

"Uh-huh!" said Thomas. "It's great!"

"You know you're too small to be doing this sort of thing." said Gordon.

Thomas was confused.

"What?" asked Thomas.

"You're too small." said Gordon. "Point blank. Too small to be useful."

Thomas felt insulted.

"That's not true." said Thomas.

"Oh, but it is." said Gordon. "You're too small and slow for jobs like this. I bet you'll soon be scrapped."

Thomas felt more insulted.

"But I _have_ to go slow for this job." said Thomas. "Otherwise, the milk would've turned to butter."

"Well, that may be so." said Gordon. "But Sir Topham Hatt still made a poor choice buying such a little blue machine on tiny candy wheels. Ta-ta!"

Gordon then steamed away just as Thomas' signal turned green. He sadly made his way back to Tidmouth. The words Gordon had said wouldn't leave his funnel. After leaving his empty cars in the yard, Thomas went onto the turntable and back into his berth sadly. Sir Topham Hatt happened to be nearby, and he noticed this. Feeling concerned for his Number 1 engine, he went over to Thomas.

"Thomas?" asked Sir Topham Hatt. "Are you okay?"

"I don't know." said Thomas. "I could be better, I guess."

"What happened?" asked Sir Topham Hatt. "Do you want to talk about it?"

"No thanks." said Thomas. "I just want time to myself."

"I understand." said Sir Topham Hatt. "Well, take as much time as you need. You can talk to me when you feel like you're ready."

Sir Topham Hatt then left. As he was going to his car, an idea exploded in his brain like a firework.

"Maybe Edward can talk to Thomas." said Sir Topham Hatt.

Sir Topham Hatt then went to Wellsworth, where he found Edward at Wellsworth Station letting off some passengers.

"Edward, may I ask you a favor?" asked Sir Topham Hatt as he got on the platform.

"Yes, sir." said Edward. "What is it?"

"Thomas is upset about something." said Sir Topham Hatt. "Can you go talk to him after you finish with these passengers?"

"Of course." said Edward. "But, one question, what about my train of China Clay to the docks?"

"Don't worry." said Sir Topham Hatt. "I'll ask Timothy to take over for you."

"Oh, okay." said Edward. "Thanks."

With that, after being uncoupled from his coaches, Edward set off for Tidmouth Sheds. Back at the sheds, Thomas was sitting in the far back of the sheds.

"What if Gordon's right?" Thomas weeshed to himself. "What if Sir Topham Hatt _does_ think I'm too small or too slow and scrap me?"

Just the thought of that made Thomas' eyes fill up. Luckily for him, he was the only engine in the shed at the time, which meant he could have a good cry without anyone noticing. Outside, Edward had just arrived and was just about to go onto the turntable when he heard Thomas crying.

"Oh, dear." thought Edward.

Edward then slowly chuffed onto the turntable and, after he was turned in Thomas' direction, he got ready to face Thomas, who saw Edward through his tears. Seeing the Number 2 engine brought a glimmer of hope inside of him.

"Oh, Thomas." Edward said as he gently touched Thomas' buffers with his. "There, there. I'm right here now. It's okay."

Thomas continued to cry, his tears falling down his cheeks like water droplets.

"That's it." said Edward. "Just let it all out, little Thomas."

Soon, Thomas had calmed down enough to talk.

"Now then, what's the matter?" asked Edward.

"Edward, do you think I'm too small or too slow?" Thomas asked.

"Of course not!" Edward quickly replied. "Who would put such a thought into that brain if yours?"

Thomas told Edward what Gordon told him earlier.

"Don't listen to Gordon, Thomas." said Edward. "You're not too small or too slow. He just says these kind of things to make himself feel good about himself. And besides which, you're fine just the way you are."

"Really?" Thomas asked.

"Yeah." said Edward. "And, I'll be telling this to Sir Topham Hatt."

"Thanks." said Thomas.

"No problem." said Edward.

Soon, Sir Topham Hatt came back, and Edward told him what Gordon did to Thomas. This, of course, made Sir Topham Hatt cross, and when Gordon came back, Sir Topham Hatt had quite a few stern words for the Number 4.

"You should be ashamed of yourself." said Sir Topham Hatt. "You made Thomas very upset."

"I know, sir." said Gordon sadly. "Sorry, sir."

"Oh no, Gordon." said Sir Topham Hatt. "Don't apologize to me. Apologize to Thomas."

Gordon groaned.

"Sorry, Thomas." Gordon said in a not so-sorry-sounding tone.

"Say it _nicely_." Sir Topham Hatt then said sternly.

Gordon sighed.

"Fine." said Gordon. "I'm very sorry, Thomas. I didn't mean to say what I said."

Thomas smiled.

"Apology accepted." said Thomas.

"Good." said Sir Topham Hatt. "Now, Gordon, even though you apologized, you're still going to be punished. As punishment for what you did, you won't be pulling the express tomorrow. James will take it while you take his goods train to the Mainland."

Gordon was too guilty to protest.

"Yes, sir." said Gordon.

"That's a good engine." said Sir Topham Hatt.

Sir Topham Hatt then left, and the next day, Thomas gladly went about his jobs for the day, happy to be the faithful little blue tank engine he was meant to be.

 **THE END**


End file.
